sidewalk_copsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sidewalk Cops Summer Special
Sidewalk Cops Summer Special is a series special. Synopsis Scene 1: A boy is relaxing at the beach. A girl in a swimsuit, holding a basket of (free) shades, comes by, and gives a pair to the boy. The boy accepts the shades, and the girl leaves. Suddenly, the boy realizes his fishing rod is missing. The camera switches to the girl with the rod in her basket. Scene 2: Gabe is practicing to drive his car on the sand. Someone comes to him, and asks what is he doing, and he explains. Then, the person walks away. Gabe continues driving, but the boy comes to him, and tells Gabe that his fishing rod is missing. Gabe contacts Micah on the radio, and he heads back to the beach entrance. Scene 3: A boy, and a girl are heading to the beach. Suddenly, they bump into a girl in a swimsuit. She apologizes, and walks away. Suddenly, the girl (the one with the boy) realized that her hat is missing. The camera switches to the girl (the one they bumped into) with the hat in her hands. Scene 4: Micah is on his way to the beach in a hurry. Then, he stops to see the boy, and girl coming to him. The girl tells Micah that her hat is missing. Then, Micah continues. Scene 5: Gabe, and Micah talk about the people they encountered, and the missing items. They decided that they should interrogate people on the beach. Finally, they came to someone, who's also part of the missing items situation. He states that his fishing net went missing, when he was talking to a girl in a swimsuit. He tells the cops that she was heading towards an old building, and the cops head towards the building. Scene 6: At the old building, the girl at the start of the episode, the girl who "accidentally" bumped into the boy and girl, and a third girl, who's actually the leader (still in their swimsuits believe it or not), are discussing, and showing the items they stole. Scene 7: The cops arrive at the building, and kick open the door. The girls notices the cops, and make a run for it. Micah calls for backup, and they go after the girls. News report goes on. Scene 8: Gabe is going the first girl (the one from the start of the episode). The first gets far ahead, but a backup car brakes in front of the first girl's path. The girls notices, and tries to go the other way, but Gabe tackles her onto the car. Gabe puts cuffs on the girl, and the backup officer put her into the car. Scene 9: Micah is going after the second girl. As the second girl is running, a backup officer jumps in front, and tells her to stop. The second girl stops, puts hands behind her head, and kneels. Micah cuff the girl, and the backup officer takes her into custody. Another officer contacts Gabe and Micah stating that they spotted the leader fleeing in her vehicle, and the officers go on their vehicles. Scene 10: The leader is fleeing in her vehicle with the items still with her. The cops are chasing her, but the leader escapes her car, and decides to head towards somewhere else. The cops go after the leader on foot. The cops catch up, tackle her, and put the cuffs on. To end the episode, while the backup cops are checking the leaders vehicle for the stolen items, Gabe and Micah, with the leader in their custody, resisting arrest, head back to their cars, saying "That's one more criminal off the sidewalk.". Trivia - This is the first episode to have a female suspect since Episode 1. Episode 5 doesn't count since the girl wanted to alert the police, whereas the girl from Episode 1 ran from the police after speeding. - This is the first episode to have 3 suspects.